The Start of Fate
by VEN1Mos64
Summary: Ezreal has just turned nine and is adventuring the areas surrounding Piltover, when he finds him self at the bottom of the Ironspike Mountains. When he reaches the top he encounters three men. These men help him to his destiny - Description based on first chapter. Each chapter is a continuation of the introduced characters in the series... in order e.g Ezreal, Ryze and etc.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Runeterra

Adventure One

"The Start of Fate"

The first adventure takes place in the Ironspike Mountains just outside Piltover, with a kid named Ezreal. Ezreal had just turned nine years of age, and had recently begun exploring the areas between Piltover and Zaun. He had wandered out so far on his exploration that he found himself at the foot of the Ironspike Mountains.

"Is this the Ironspike Mountains I see before me?" said Ezreal

"They appear different from what I've seen in the books that map Valoran".

He began to make his way up the path engraved as it would appear in the mountains, encouraged by his love for exploring.

"It looks as if these paths have been made by man" stated a very curious Ezreal.

As he came to the top of the mountain there was an opening, a large flat area. Ezreal could see over his home town Piltover, as well as Zaun. He then proceeded to turn around he could see over the state of Noxus. It was a horrific sight.

"Noxus one day I shall gather the courage to explore you but for now it will have to wait" said Ezreal.

"The shadows hide you, and the terror you hold is what stalls my progress, just the same with what I have read of the Shadow Isles".

He chose to look on.

"What is this I see now, the terrible sight of smoke" stated a clueless Ezreal for what he was seeing was Ionia.

Ionia had been at War for approximately a year, but Ezreal was too busy exploring during that time to take notice of war.

"It looks like it's coming from the direction of Ionia" said a fascinated Ezreal.

Just then Ezreal heard voices coming up the other side of the mountain; he hid behind rocks that lie just near him. A creature appeared before him; it looked reasonably human but was covered in strange markings, two men followed him they looked like shamans.

"It is in most gratitude that you show me the land on which you gathered your wisdom, thank you Thyn and Juhi".

Ezreal gathered that Thyn and Juhi were the men accompanying this man covered in tattoos.

"It is with most pleasure, Ryze" replied Thyn.

Ezreal could figure out now that the man covered in tattoos was named Ryze now. Thyn then proceeded to say.

"I have been here long enough, Ryze, to know when we are not alone, young boy behind those rocks over there come out from where you hide".

Ezreal was in shock. How did the shaman know he was there? Ezreal began to move out from behind the rock.

"State your business here, child" said Ryze.

"My business?" replied a frightened Ezreal.

"Why are you here?" asked Ryze

"I was just exploring, I love to explore Valoran" said Ezreal

Ryze was still unsure of the child but decided to be kind towards him.

"As do I" replied Ryze "What Is your name?"

"Ezreal"

"Well Ezreal" said Ryze "Shall we talk?"

"I guess so" said a worried Ezreal

And so Ryze, Ezreal and the two Shamans talked.

"So why do you love to explore? Ezreal" said Ryze.

"I've always had a fascination in Valoran and exploring it, helps me learn of it further, I used to learn magic but decided it just wasn't for me" replied Ezreal.

"I myself have learnt magic, and if you give it enough time it becomes second nature" stated Ryze who realised he had more in common with the boy than he thought.

"I've heard of a gauntlet that gives the ability of magic" said Juhi. "It has the ability to bring anyone's natural ability in magic out"

Ezreal was fascinated by the knowledge Juhi was giving him. He had always wanted to go on a large adventure.

"Where is this amulet?" asked Ezreal

"In the Shurima Desert, hidden within one of the many pyramids" replied Juhi. "Many people have died searching for it, as it takes so long to find, but no one ever does".

"How long would it take to get there?" asked an extremely curious Ezreal.

"A couple years just to get to the Shurima Desert, who knows how long to find it" replied Thyn.

"I shall begin preparing then" said Ezreal excited "But I have many other quests to complete prior".

"You will require our assistance, when time has you go" said Juhi

"Let us know when that time is" added Thyn

Ryze decided it was time to continue and for him to take his leave.

"I shall be going, thank you kind Thyn and Juhi for your words of wisdom, it was nice meeting you too Ezreal, I wish you best on your adventure".

"Where are you going?" asked Ezreal

"To Zaun, for I have a friend I need to meet there" replied Ryze.

"Good luck to you Ryze" said Thyn

"Yes, Good luck" added Juhi

"Thank you good friends, now I shall take my leave, goodbye" said Ryze as he began walking off to the path Ezreal had entered on.

"Now, time to decide when best for me to leave for leave for the deserts" Ezreal said to the Shaman.

"It would be best we leave now, while Noxus is busy fighting in Ionia" said Thyn

"But I'm not prepared just yet" stated a worried Ezreal.

"Don't worry we will have to stop in Demacia first, as to acquire knowledge relating to the amulet, Ezreal." Reassured Juhi.

"When shall we head for Demacia then?" asked Ezreal

"In a couple days that will allow for preparation" said Thyn

"I will go and prepare then" said Ezreal ready for the adventure he faced.

"Yes, so shall we" replied both the Shamans in sync with each other and so they took their leave.

Ezreal began to make his way back the way he came. When he arrived in Piltover Caitlyn was waiting for him. Caitlyn had a strong interest in the law and had to know what you were doing at all times. Although Caitlyn is six years older than Ezreal, they are still good friends through the maps that Ezreal has designed assist Caitlyn in her never ending want for justice.

"What have you been up to today, Ezreal?" stated Caitlyn

"Just expanding my maps and knowledge of the surroundings, like any explorer" replied Ezreal, he didn't want to tell Caitlyn about going to Demacia for he knew she would have a say in it.

"I see" said Caitlyn.

After saying goodbye to Caitlyn, Ezreal headed for his home. He entered his room full of paper, maps he had drafted on those pieces of paper and the blue prints that also lay scattered. He began packing them all into a bag and began to prepare himself for the second day ahead. The next day seemed to go quick, and by then it was finally time for Ezreal to meet with the Shamans again. As Ezreal left the house Caitlyn appeared.

"I didn't see you all day yesterday Ezreal, is something wrong?" asked Caitlyn

"No, just getting ready for another exploration around Piltover" replied Ezreal worried that Caitlyn would discover his plans.

"Ok" said Caitlyn

Ezreal felt the stress and fear subside and he began to make his way to the gate of Piltover. Little did he know that Caitlyn was following him.

"I've never seen him carry that much stuff with him before, something's going on" stated Caitlyn as she followed him towards the gate.

"_I knew it he's leaving Piltover, which means he was lying to me, well then where are you going?" _

Caitlyn followed Ezreal all the way to the top of the mountain; she quickly hid when she saw the two Shamans.

"It would appear your being followed, Ezreal" said Thyn.

"By who?" asked Ezreal.

"A teenage girl" replied Juhi.

"Teenage girl?... Caitlyn?... Oh Oh" said Ezreal who was worried, about what she would say.

"Oh Oh indeed Ezreal!" replied Caitlyn "What do you think you are doing?"

"We were going to go to Demacia" replied Ezreal who thought he was about to be killed.

"Demacia? Interesting…" Caitlyn said with most curiosity.

This is not the response he thought he would get.

"I'm coming with you then" said Caitlyn

Ezreal was in shock.

"What?" he replied.

"Come on then let's go"

And so Ezreal, Caitlyn and the two Shamans began their journey to Demacia, and that is where Caitlyn's adventure shall begin.

End of Adventure One


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of Runeterra

Adventure 2

"The Toxic Lake of Zaun"

After leaving behind Ezreal and the two Shamans, Ryze began to make he's way down the path leading to Zaun. As he got closer the trees became more and more lifeless, becoming so dead they admitted a foul stench. Ryze knew his friend said for him to meet along the path, but all he could see were the horrid sight of dead trees. Finally Ryze spotted him, his friend of who he had journeyed to see.

"Hello, Viktor, how have you been?" asked Ryze excited to have finally seen life.

"Great, how about you?" replied Viktor.

"Good" said Ryze.

They began walking towards Zaun.

"What have you been doing as of late, Ryze?" asked Viktor, excited to hear of Ryze's adventures.

"Traveling, which is the usual; just before I came here I was speaking to two Shamans who gave to me their knowledge on Valoran and the whole of Runeterra. I also met a boy by the name of Ezreal, from Piltover he was, and also had a love for adventure" Ryze said to Viktor informing him.

"Sounds interesting…" stated Viktor.

"How about you, Viktor?" asked Ryze

"Me? Well up to the usual, inventing of course. I have plans to build a giant steam automaton" replied Viktor.

"Sounds intriguing" stated Ryze "You shall have to show me".

"I shall, but I require your help first" said Viktor, hoping for a positive response.

"What with?" asked Ryze curious as to why Viktor needed his help.

"A part I require for the building of my automaton, it lie at the bottom of the Zaun Lake" stated Viktor

"But that lake is filled with toxic chemicals" replied a worried Ryze.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something" assured Viktor.

Ryze and Viktor arrived at Zaun, the smell of chemicals was strong, and the air full of smoke, it was clear that the city was not good for anyone's health and not maintained as it should be. The buildings were in decay, bricks falling from the roofs of the buildings, smoke rising from the long chimneys. It was not good for anyone to breath in the air that the city produced… if you could even call it air.

"We will have to make our way through the city as the lake lie on the other side" stated Viktor informing Ryze of the journey ahead.

Ryze just stared at Viktor and thought to himself. _**Can someone get me a peg? **_

"We should be off then. Cough* cough*" said Ryze hoping to get out of the city as fast as possible.

It took an hour at least for Ryze and Viktor to reach the other side of the city. Trees appeared again, even more lifeless then those he had seen on the other side of Zaun when he entered, the trees appeared the shade of black, and looked as if they were hollow. Ryze and Viktor had arrived at the lake, the stench that smell of the dead mixed with several toxic chemicals.

"You know the reason it smells this way is because people were naïve enough to try and swim in it, even though they knew it held toxic chemicals" stated Viktor "Well except the tourists, hahaha!"

"Really?" Ryze was a little worried about what he was getting himself into.

"Yeah, but don't worry you're not going in" Viktor saw the stress disappear from Ryze's face. "I will be" said Viktor.

"What?!" replied Ryze thinking his friend was about to commit suicide.

"I need you to cast a spell that will allow me to swim in this mess" said Viktor.

"I shall see what I can find in my spell book for you" replied Ryze.

After several minutes of looking through his large variety of spells, he found one of which suited the need.

"This one casts a bubble of which only objects can enter, no humans or forces like those of the lake can enter" said Ryze as he began to chant the required words.

The chant took some time to complete but Viktor was patient and it did pay off, as Viktor was now surrounded by a bubble he walked across to the lake turning to Ryze, who gave him the thumbs up. Viktor turned back to the lake looking in to its black abyss. He entered, fish of which he had never seen in his life appeared before him, attacking the bubble with the look of death on their faces and with every facial feature looked more evil at glance**, **_**they have mutated from the chemicals poured into the lake. **_Viktor looked on to see bodies that lay scattered across the ground of the lake, skeletons and the skin slowly dying and pealing its self away from the body as if was trying to escape only to be dissolved by the lakes darkness. Viktor looked on and he finally saw what he had been looking for, the piece of automaton he required. He then turned around and began to make his way back to the surface. Ryze was so happy when he saw his friend arise from the lake, alive and well.

"I'm glad to see that you are Ok" stated Ryze will a happy expression across his face, as he removed the bubble from Viktor.

"I'm glad too" replied Viktor laughing. "Shall we return now, to Zaun?"

"Yes gladly, even if it smells too, it doesn't beat this place" laughed Ryze.

They began walking back through the trees towards Zaun; it didn't take long for them to get the east entrance.

"So, Viktor what's the name of this project, I've been meaning to ask?" Ryze said with some curiosity.

"You'll have to wait till we arrive back at my laboratory, as there are some ears and eyes that I would like to not inform of this project to" replied Viktor looking around carefully. "We should go there now".

"I'd love to" stated Ryze.

Ryze and Viktor began to walk, Ryze following Viktor's path. They walked down dark alleys and across bridges that those that live in Zaun use to cross the chemical filled rivers used to filter out the chemicals. Viktor arrived in front of door waiting for Ryze to catch up, due to the fact that he was taking in the scenery.

"Here we are Ryze, make sure no one follows" Viktor said assuring Ryze heard.

"I will" replied Ryze assuring Viktor.

"Could you please lock it" stated Viktor as he walked off.

This Ryze did not hear and began following Viktor without locking the door.

"This is where I come up with my plans" Viktor stated.

Scattered pieces lay on the floor, as well as the blue prints that were pinned to the wall for Viktor to read off.

"So what's its name?" asked Ryze.

"Blitzcrank" replied Viktor. "He will be the best automaton to have ever been built".

"Sounds amazing" replied Ryze

"It will be" said Viktor fuelled by Ryze's encouragement.

"Well I shall be continuing on my adventures now, Viktor, it was nice seeing you good friend" said Ryze readying himself for departure.

"Quite the same" replied Viktor as they walked to the door.

Ryze and Viktor walked outside, staring at the river of chemicals that lay before them.

"Time to go and get some fresh air" stated Ryze.

"I wish I could to" said Viktor. "But I must attend to my automaton; I wish you all the best".

"Thank you and all the best wishes to you too, goodbye Viktor" said Ryze as he walked off.

Viktor stood and waved to his friend as he disappeared into the distance. Viktor was prepared to sit there and wait all day while he thought of the adventures he had today. But he could not for the sound he heard next would scare him to the bones , even more when he saw what had cause it.

End Adventure 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of Runeterra

Adventure 3

"Those That Oppose the Law"

It took a couple of days but Ezreal, Caitlyn and the two shamans finally arrived at the border of Demacia state. As they entered they came across a small village that lay on the border, it was a quiet village. Ezreal, Caitlyn and the two shamans didn't like the look of the town. Just then Caitlyn heard a noise, she jumped and turned around aiming her gun at what had appeared behind them, it was a young girl and her brother they looked a lot alike and were perhaps twins.

"Hello you two" said Caitlyn with a smile on her face.

"Don't try to fool me, you villain" said the little girl.

"We won't fall for your tricks" added the brother as they both pulled out a cross bow.

"Watch out!" screamed Ezreal at Caitlyn as the two then began to fire at Caitlyn.

Ezreal pounced on Caitlyn forcing her out of the way of the arrows.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? We're not villains" yelled Ezreal at the two children.

"Oh, really, like we believe you" replied the little girl.

"Criminals always come and take our stuff, they always come from the direction you entered, so what's to say you aren't?" asked the little boy.

"We are from Piltover, you know where that is don't you?" asked Caitlyn.

"Yes, the other side of Valoran, so you're from there, I see, sorry for attacking you" stated the little girl.

"It's okay, it was a misunderstanding" replied Caitlyn, "Also did you mention criminals?"

Ezreal could see the smirk on Caitlyn's face appearing and instantly knew what he was in for.

"Yes, why do ask?" questioned the little girl.

"I'm going to hunt them" stated a keen Caitlyn.

"I want to help" said the little girl.

"Me too" added the boy.

"Really, you seem a bit young to be getting yourself into that kind of danger?" Asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah, that's true" added Ezreal.

"That's no fair, he looks to young as well" said the little girl pointing to Ezreal.

"Yes, probably is too young, but his being adventuring for most of his life" replied Caitlyn.

"How old are you?" asked the little girl looking towards Ezreal.

"Nine" Ezreal replied.

"Well then it's settled we're helping" stated the girl with a smile on her face.

"How old are you then?" asked Caitlyn.

"Older than him" said the boy.

"Eleven" added the girl, "don't we look young for our age" she laughed.

"We spent enough time here we should continue making our way to Demacia City" stated Juhi.

"There's a list of criminals in the city too, let's go" added Caleb.

The two shamans began moving off in the direction of the city, followed by the two twins and the Caitlyn and Ezreal. It didn't take long before they saw the beautiful city of Demacia, full of statues which outlined the state of Demacia's history. Just then Caitlyn realised the one question she had forgot to ask.

"What are your names?" asked Caitlyn.

"I'm Quinn" replied the girl.

"I'm Caleb" added the boy.

"It's nice to meet you two, I'm Caitlyn" she looked to Ezreal who appeared to be really angry over Quinn and Caleb's actions earlier "and that is Ezreal, as well as Thyn and Juhi".

They eventually arrived at the gates of Demacia City; they were greeted by two boys, who looked of the same age as Caitlyn.

"State your business?" asked the boys with the hair that reached just above his shoulders.

"We are here on a quest which requires the knowledge of the Demacian library" replied Thyn.

"Where are you from?" asked the other boy.

"We are shamans, who look over the Ironspike Mountains" said Thyn pointing to himself and Juhi.

"And who might they be?" added the boy.

"The girl with the net and the one with the blonde hair are from Piltover, and the others come from within the state of Demacia" stated Juhi.

"I see, well then make your way through" said the boy with the longer hair.

"We will guide you to the library" says the other boy.

And so the group began to follow the boy with the longer hair, while being watched by other boy with the shorter hair.

"I have a question" stated Caitlyn as she ran up to the boy up front "I want to know where you keep the list of criminals I've been told about?"

"It's found on a notice board outside the palace of Demacia" replied the boy.

"I shall be on my way there" stated Caitlyn, preparing for a busy day.

"I don't think so" said the boy "You won't be able to take them all".

"Don't think so lowly of me" replied Caitlyn as she began to walk off.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked the boy.

"Going to that list" insisted Caitlyn.

"Well if you really want to, but I will be accompanying you" stated the boy as he began to walk.

"Really?" said Caitlyn "Ok, give me a sec".

"What for?" replied the boy.

"Goodbye's" stated Caitlyn "Goodbye, Ezreal and you too Juhi and Thyn I wish you best on your journey". Caitlyn then turned and began to walk towards the palace with the boy followed by Quinn and Caleb.

"Goodbye" replied Ezreal as they continued on their way to the library.

Caitlyn, Quinn, Caleb and the boy took some time to make their way to the palace entrance; they stayed quiet for post of the journey, Caitlyn found the need to speak.

"So what is your name?" asked Caitlyn.

"That is not for me to disclose" stated the boy.

Caitlyn became very suspicious.

"How do I know that I can trust you then?" Asked Caitlyn.

"Just know that we have one thing in common, we both work and enjoy being part of maintaining the law" replied the boy.

They had now made their way to the list on the notice board; the list was long easily in the hundreds.

"All these criminals can be found outside Demacia state, they don't bother to venture in further than the border" stated the boy.

"Ok, let's get moving then" replied Caitlyn.

"Wait!" said the boy "Who are we going after first?"

"The criminal we come across first" replied Caitlyn.

"That would be right" implied the boy sarcastically.

Caitlyn, Quinn and Caleb began walking in the direction they had come, toward the entrance to the city. When they exited the city they could see what appeared to be smoke rising in the distance.

"We should probably head that way and see what is going on" said the boy.

"It looks like it's coming from the direction of our village" said Quinn

"Yeah, let's go!" added Caleb.

The group then proceeded to run in the direction of the smoke, when they arrived it was like looking at hell. _Who did this?___Caitlyn thought to herself. Whoever did it didn't do it accidently. Bodies lay in pieces on the ground, blood running into the ditches in the ground it could find to shelter itself from the sight. A woman appeared from behind a building running towards Quinn and Caleb; they instantly recognized who it was.

"Mom!" they both yelled as they ran into her arms crying.

"Thank god you two are alright" replied their mother.

"You too" replied Quinn.

"Who did this?!" asked Caitlyn.

"Some men came to the village, threatening us, trying to take all our stuff, and when we refused they set the town alight and began killing everyone, I escaped, but they took the people who they didn't kill for torture, and that included my husband" said the mother as she began crying along with Quinn and Caleb.

"Don't worry we'll take care of it" said the boy.

"Yes, which direction did they head?" asked Caitlyn.

"Back out of the state, towards Noxus" replied the mother.

"We should probably try to catch up to them before they get there; Noxus isn't a very nice place and they don't like Demacian's a lot" stated the boy.

"Ok, let's go" replied Caitlyn.

Caitlyn and the boy left Quinn and Caleb with their mother while they went to find the survivors. The perpetrators had made it very easy to track their footsteps. _They probably gathered no one would follow, big mistake,_ thought Caitlyn as she laughed at them on the outside. Just then the boy spoke.

"Sshh… can you hear that?" asked the boy "It sounds like screaming".

"Yes, quick lets follow it before it's gone" replied Caitlyn.

They ran as fast they could, following the noise created by the man screaming. They slowed down in movement as they could see figures ahead. They got on their hands and feet and crawled up; they could see a group of men with hostages. _They must be the ones,_ thought the boy.

"What do we do now?" asked Caitlyn.

"We wait for the opportunity to surprise them" replied the boy.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said a man as he grabbed both Caitlyn and the boy by their collars, "Boss look what I found a boy and his girlfriend".

"WHAT?! No he's not my boyfriend" replied Caitlyn.

"It doesn't matter, what are you doing here?" asked the man with the scar on his cheek, "sneaking around".

"We have come to rescue the hostages!" stated the boy.

"Is that so, I doubt it" replied the man, "Wait have I seen you before? Oh yes, Jarvan the forth, Prince of Demacia"

The man then began to laugh quite loudly "You will pay quite the price for the city of Demacia"

"Prince?!" said Caitlyn looking at the boy in disbelief.

_Oh crap, what have you got yourself into Jarvan?_

End Adventure 3


	4. Chapter 4

Adventure 3

"The Lost Automaton"

Viktor ran inside to find a large hole in the back wall, all his blue prints of Blitzcrank and his research was gone. He felt a deep sadness, all his work gone, wasted, what was he to do? At that moment a man arrived.

"What's going on?" asked the man.

"He's gone, it's all gone my work, all the time I spent researching" replied Viktor.

"You mean Blitzcrank, oh no, I'll go get the others they can help us look for him, don't worry it will all turn up" stated the man.

Viktor roamed the room for clues for the next couple of hours, finally all of the team that helped work on Blitzcrank with Viktor arrived.

"Have you gathered them all, Professor Stanwick?" asked Viktor.

"Yes, and we should probably start searching as soon as possible" replied Professor Stanwick.

"I agree, let's go" stated Viktor as he exited through the giant hole in the wall looking for further clues.

Viktor and his team of techmatologists began searching the city of Zaun, there was no sign of Blitzcrank, they moved outside of the city adventuring the rest the state of Zaun. there was no sign of the automaton anywhere. Viktor felt himself falling into a deep depression.

"I'm going to return to my laboratory now, I have a wall to repair" said Viktor with a low, saddened tone to his voice.

Viktor walked off leaving the rest of the team behind, slowly making a distance from them. Viktor thought of the possibilities, he could not come to a conclusion. Viktor finally arrived at the laboratory and began work on the wall, who would take Blitzcrank, and how did they now about the automaton in the first place. _It had to be someone on the team _thought Viktor. Viktor decided to look for Blitzcrank one last time.

"I'll sneak into their places at night, but I'm going to need some help" stated Viktor as he continued walking.

Viktor arrived outside a house, he knocked at the door, a voice made itself present.

"Coming!" said the anonymous voice.

The door opened, the light temporarily blinding Viktor, as he had been so use to looking into the darkness that was slowly rolling over Zaun. Viktor saw a figure appear in front of him.

"Hello Viktor, how are you today?" asked the figure.

"Not that great, I need your help Mr. Fate" replied Viktor.

Mr. Fate showed Viktor inside to discuss Viktor's plan. Viktor followed him into the lounge room, the fire-place was lit giving the room a nice warmth to it, Viktor decided to go stand in front of the fire-place.

"So, Viktor what brings you here?" asked Mr. Fate

"I need you help with something, you see I've lost something" stated Viktor as he looked around the room.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Fate.

"I need to find my automaton, can you help me?" asked Viktor.

"Sure I can" replied Mr. Fate, "Where do we start?"

"I believe that one of my team members, him or her, that helped me design and build Viktor, we should look at their homes first" stated Viktor.

"Okay, when do you wish to start?" asked Mr. Fate.

"Tonight, we'll start with my least trusted team member, Martin, I'll meet you there, here are the directions to his house, goodbye" said Viktor as he walked towards the door.

An hour had gone past, Mr. Fate finally arrived at the house belong to Martin. Viktor appeared out of the darkness.

"Are you ready?" asked Viktor.

"Yes, I've been ready for some time, where were you?" said Mr. Fate.

"I was planning our next target" stated Viktor as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Show me" said Mr. Fate extending his arm towards the paper, "whose houses do we have to raid".

"Well I have plans to go to Tae's house next" stated Viktor as he pulled out a crow bar.

"Okay, let's get this over and done with" said Mr. Fate.

"Agreed" said Viktor as he nodded his head putting the crow bar under the door.

The door began to make a screeching noise, it hurt Viktor and Mr. Fate's ears, they had to endure it, for they needed to find Blitzcrank as soon as possible. The door broke open, Viktor and Mr. Fate sneaked inside, once inside their began their search for the automaton.

"If anywhere it will be in the basement" said Viktor as he made his way to the basement door.

Viktor opened the basement door, he turned the light on and looked around.

"Can you see anything?" asked Mr. Fate making his way to the door.

"No, there's nothing here" replied Viktor.

All of a sudden the light turned on.

"I think we better go" whispered Mr. Fate as he heard Martins voice make its way down the stairs.

"Is someone there?" Martin asked entering the hallway.

"This way" said Mr. Fate.

Viktor and Mr. Fate got outside the house undetected. Martin found the door open, peaking outside.

"I wonder if they stole something" said Martin as he made his way to the basement door.

This was the last of Martins voice Viktor and Mr. Fate heard as they ran off into the darkness.

"We should continue tomorrow night" said Mr. Fate..

"I agree, that was a close call, see you tomorrow" said Viktor shaking Mr. Fates hand.

"Yes, see you soon" said Mr. Fate as he let go of Viktor's hand and began walking home.

Viktor made his way home, he tried to sleep but could not rest. When Mr. Fate arrived in the morning, Viktor answered the door appearing very tired.

"Are you okay, you don't look to healthy?" asked Mr. Fate as he entered Viktor's home.

"A lack of sleep, that's all" replied Viktor, "Should we continue our search?"

"Yes, we should when you've got some sleep" stated Mr. Fate as he pulled Viktor towards his bed.

"No! I can't, I won't be able to sleep until I find Blitzcrank" yelled Viktor pulling himself out of Mr. Fates grip.

Viktor made his way to the door.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked Viktor.

"Yes, I suppose I have to" replied Mr. Fate.

Mr. Fate chased after Viktor as Viktor left his house. When Viktor arrived at the town square he noticed something on the stage in front a large crowd of people. It shone and appeared to be gold, _could it be, Blitzcrank? _thought Viktor. Mr. Fate followed Viktor towards the stage making his way through the path that Viktor left behind as he pushed through the crowd of people.

"Yes, I finally found you Blitzcrank!, but how did you get here?" wondered Viktor.

Suddenly Viktor heard a voice that was very familiar to him, Professor Stanwick's.

"I'd like to introduce you to Blitzcrank the most amazing automaton to have been built" stated Professor Stanwick, "I've been working on him alone for quite sometime now".

Viktor felt the anger rise inside him.

"How dare you, stealing all the credit, for **our** work! said Viktor.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir" said Professor Stanwick as he began to move towards the automaton.

"Don't you touch him" stated Viktor as he began climbing onto the stage.

By the time Mr. Fate went to grab onto Viktor the guards of Zaun had already reached him. They began dragging him away from the stage.

"What are you doing, he's the one that should be arrested" screamed Viktor.

Mr. Fate began chasing after Viktor.

"His right, that guys a fraud" stated Mr. Fate grabbing the guard.

"Sorry, but without proof we can't arrest him" said the guard.

Mr. Fate just stood there watching as they dragged Viktor into the prison. The next day when Viktor woke the bars of the jail cell were open. Mr. Fate was standing there.

"You ready to go, you've been released" said Mr. Fate handing him his things.

"Yes, I just wanna go home" stated Viktor s he walked past Mr. Fate.

"I'll take you there" said Mr. Fate following Viktor.

When they arrived Mr. Fate said his goodbyes.

"I have to go see Dr. Xavier Rath, he's going to help me with something, take care for now Viktor" said Mr. Fate as he began walking away.

Viktor walked in the door looking around.

"I'm going to make sure no one ever steals my ideas again" said Viktor heading his desk, "But first I'm going to get my revenge".

End Adventure 4


	5. Chapter 5

Adventure 5

"Final Goodbyes"

Quinn and Caleb's eyes were blank from the sight of Caitlyn and the boy leaving. The only thing they could hear was the sound the fire burning giving off a crackling sound. They felt their mother start to move and so they did also, they couldn't tell where she was guiding them. Quinn suddenly tripped on something lying on the ground. She felt something touch her hands it was cold, she felt something wet on her hands, her mother's grip on her loosened and her hand removed itself from Quinn's vision. Quinn saw something that made her eyes widen, she was speechless for the first time in a very long time. All she could see was the colour of crimson covering her hands. She screamed as her eyes moved across to the body lying next to her, a river of blood flowing from the body's mouth. Caleb pulled himself away from his mother who stood frozen looking at her poor daughter.

"Quinn we should get inside I think it would be for the best" stated Caleb with a concerned expression on his face.

Quinn didn't reply, as Caleb helped lift her up and drag her inside away from the horrifying sight. He guided her into a seat that lay in the corner of the room facing a fire; although the room was warm Quinn could not stop shaking in terror.

"Go run the bath for her, I need to wash her of this blood" said their mother her eyes watching Caleb head towards the bathroom.

Her eyes then moved to Quinn, she made her way towards the seat.

"It's alright, you'll be okay" began their mother as she hugged Quinn comforting her.

Caleb announced his presence in the room "The bath is running mother".

"Okay, help me move her to the bath room" replied their mother.

Caleb ran across to the seat helping his mother lift up Quinn. They carried her across to the bathroom.

"I'll take care of her from here on, okay Caleb?" insisted his mother.

"Okay, mother I'll be in the lounge room if you need me" agreed Caleb.

Caleb closed the door making his way to the seat that Quinn had sat in earlier. He sat down resting his head on his hands. Caleb soon became lost in thought.

"What could I do that would take these horrible events off Quinn's mind" stated Caleb looking at the horrid view of death outside the window, "Maybe I could plan an adventure tomorrow for Quinn and I; we can head into the woods".

Caleb thought this was a good idea, at that moment he heard his mother call to him.

"Caleb!" yelled his mother.

Caleb rushed out to her.

"Take your sister to her room so she can get some rest, she will benefit from it" ordered their mother "I'll get to cleaning up this mess of a town".

"Okay mother" said Caleb as he escorted his sister to her room.

"I can carry myself from here" spoke Quinn as they arrived at her bedroom door.

"I see, are you alright?" asked Caleb worried for his sister's well-being.

"I'll be fine, I just need some sleep" replied Quinn looking weary.

"Okay then I'll see you in the morning" said Caleb with a yawn as he walked off to his room.

Caleb made his way into his room closing the door behind him. Taking off his shoes, he climbed into bed, and within minutes he was asleep. The next morning arrived as the sun light made its way across the village and shone through Caleb's window. Caleb hopped out of bed and grabbed his clean clothing, heading across the room to the bathroom. Once he his bath was over, he began dressing himself for the day, once done he went for some breakfast, making his way through the lounge room towards the kitchen. He saw his mother sitting in the chair that sat in the corner of the lounge room, sleeping. He peered outside to see the village clean of the horror that lay there the night before.

"Mother must have been busy last night, there was a lot of bodies to clean up" stated Caleb as he moved along to the kitchen.  
When Caleb came into the kitchen he noticed Quinn sitting at the table staring into a bowl that lay in front of her on the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Caleb as he sat in the chair next to Quinn.

"I thought I felt hungry but I can't eat, I feel so sick, all I can think about is last night" answered Quinn her eyes started to water.

"I have an idea, we should go out on an adventure, it will clear your mind" stated Caleb with a smile on his face.

"I guess we could" answered Quinn.

Caleb and Quinn walked into the lounge room to tell their mother.

"Mother we are going out for a while" stated Quinn.

Their mother just groaned then went back to resting.

"I guess that means okay" stated Caleb laughing.

Caleb and Quinn exited their home to see the remains of the homes that were in the village, their house was the only one left standing. Caleb and Quinn soon had to stop looking for they heard the sound of horses making their way to the village. They both ran behind the house and hid.

"Have you spotted him yet?" asked the voice.

"No Sir, I have seen him nowhere as of yet, we have knowledge that he ventured further then this though" replied a second voice.  
"We should continue, the king won't be impressed if we don't return with the prince" stated the voice that spoke earlier.

"We also know that he was with a girl, her name is unknown. We assume that she is the one that kidnapped him" added the other voice.

Caleb and Quinn began pondering.

"Are they talking about Caitlyn and that boy" questioned Quinn looking towards Caleb.

"I'm not sure, my question is who are these guys?" responded Caleb.

Caleb and Quinn went back to listening to the conversation.

"I wonder what happened to this village?" questioned one of the voices.

"Perhaps this was due to the Prince's struggle with his kidnapper, we should continue before he's taken out to Noxus" answered the other voice.

Quinn and Caleb heard the horses start to move again.

"They're leaving" stated Caleb, "We should head out on our quest now".

"Agreed" said Quinn as she started to move away from the house, "Where are we going anyway?"

"To the woods" answered Caleb.

"Okay sounds like a great adventure" said Quinn as she began walking towards the path that leads to end of Demacia state.

"Hey, wait for me!" yelled Caleb as he ran after Quinn.

Caleb and Quinn travelled for just over an hour or so, making their way deep into the woods.

"What is there to slay today?" wondered Quinn looking for any sight of danger.

"I'm sure it won't take long, these woods are notorious for being quite deadly" responded Caleb.

Quinn and Caleb sat in the woods for minutes which turned into hours and still there were no signs of danger.

"These woods are so deadly aren't they" Quinn implied sarcastically.

"Shut up Quinn, I was only trying to help you, it's not my fault nothing appeared" yelled Caleb turning away from Quinn.

"Well you're the one that came up with idea so go and find something" stated Quinn.

"Fine I will!" proclaimed Caleb running off in anger.

Quinn stood there for some time, after a while she became quite worried _what if Caleb was in trouble_ Quinn wondered and she began to move through the jungle in the same direction Caleb had done half an hour earlier. She searched the woods for some time and still there was no sight of Caleb.

"I can't believe I was mean to him after what he did for me, and now he is gone for ever" Quinn broke down into tears, lifting her hands onto her face covering her vision, she fell to the ground shifting into a foetal position.

At that moment Quinn heard a scream she jumped to her feet and ran in the direction the sound came from, tears flew from her eyes as she ran faster and faster. Eventually she came out of the trees and arrived at a cliff edge her eyes searched for any sign of her brother. She peered over the cliff, there was no evidence that any one had fallen down into the river that lay below the cliff. Quinn ran her hair back with her hands, huffing as she did so. The stress was taking its toll on Quinn, the possibilities of what may have happened to Caleb flashing through Quinn's mind. Quinn turned facing away from the cliff how was she going to explain this to her mother. At that moment she heard a noise in the bushes. Quinn removed her knife from the holster strapped to her belt, ready to attack whatever was the cause of the noise. Quinn put herself into place, her eyes widened when she saw what was running towards her.

"Caleb!" yelled Quinn; the worry removed itself from her face.

Caleb ran up to Quinn and hugged her.

"What happened to you?" inquired Quinn looking at the scratches on Caleb's face and the rips on his clothes.

"I got attacked by some creature" Caleb stated looking frantically for any signs that he was still being followed by the creature that attacked him.

Quinn looked into the woods; yellow eyes were glowing, staring back at her. She froze trying not to alert Caleb who had finally started to relax. Then the creature pounced, shocking Quinn. Quinn tripped falling backwards dragging Caleb off the cliff with her. They fell creating a big splash when they hit the river below the cliff, the current was strong, Quinn resurfaced, and she noticed that the water was moving quickly, she didn't have to wait to find out why. Quinn turned her head she could see a decline in the river. Quinn frantically began looking for Caleb; she could see no sign of him.

"Crap I've lost him again" said Quinn as she began swimming against the current; however Quinn wasn't strong enough to take on the rivers strength.

Quinn closed her eyes, embracing her fate; she felt the water engulf her. Quinn woke up lying on the ground next to the river.

"How am I still alive?" Quinn wondered as she got up on her feet.

Quinn then remembered Caleb; she began looking for him again.

"Where are you Caleb?" questioned Quinn.

Quinn spent hours in the jungle looking for Caleb, but soon the sun began to fall from the sky and moon climbed, Quinn had lost hope. Many things now bothered Quinn, the guilt was killing her.

"How do I explain this to mother, how is she going to cope?" Quinn stated as she began following the river back towards the waterfall.

Quinn had been good at retracing her steps ever since she was younger; she went off landmarks she created as she moved along on her journeys with Caleb. When Quinn finally reached the town and was completely exhausted, her eyes began pouring tears of sadness when she saw her mother. Quinn looked at her mother, her mother burst into tears, she knew well what had happened if Caleb was not with Quinn.

"I'm so sorry mother" Quinn stated as she sobbed, "I found him then lost him again, and this time for good".

"Quick we should get inside, we'll look for him tomorrow, Caleb will turn up eventually, okay?" Mother asked rhetorically, guiding Quinn inside again for the second time.

"Okay, mother, I hope so" Quinn said quietly.

Quinn was restless that night; she couldn't sleep as her guilty consciousness was getting to her.

"It's my fault entirely, if I wasn't so aggressive towards him, he would have never left me in the first place, he may still be with me now" Quinn burst into tears, crying herself to sleep.

When Quinn awoke the next morning she found that her mother was already ready for the search and rescue mission awaiting them.

"Are you ready to go look for Caleb?" asked Quinn's mother.

"All I want now is to have Caleb here, we should go. We want to explore in the woods for as long as possible" stated Quinn ash she opened up the front door and went outside.

Quinn and her mother went to the woods every day for the next week, there was still no sign of Caleb, Their father arrived home that brought some happiness to their eyes, but when they told him what happened he had no idea what to do. Eventually Quinn's mother broke into a depression. Quinn continued her search for Caleb, while her father took care of her mother. Quinn spent the next month in the woods, eventually she too gave up.

"This will be the last day I look for you Caleb, please return to us" Quinn said saddened at the thought of her lost brother.

Quinn returned that night without Caleb, Quinn felt so much grief, it was unbearable.

"If you're not here Caleb, than I can no longer dream of being a knight for Demacia" stated Quinn as she entered the door to her home.

She walked past the lounge room not peering in as she could already hear what was occurring. Her mother's loud cry's over the loss of her son and her father trying to comfort her mother. Quinn made her way to her bedroom; she entered her room closing the door behind her.

"I will never adventure again!" proclaimed Quinn as she crawled into bed finishing her last day of looking for Caleb.

End Adventure 5


	6. Chapter 6

Adventure 6

"The Prince of Demacia"

Jarvan and Caitlyn were in a lot of trouble. They had originally come to rescue the abducted, not be abducted themselves. The men had surrounded them, Jarvan and Caitlyn wondered what these men were going to do for them. They didn't have wait long to find out.

"Quick get them into the cell with the other prisoners, we will leave for Noxus in the morning" stated the man with the scar on his face.

"Understood Sir" replied the guy holding Jarvan and Caitlyn by the collar.

The man walked over to the groups of men and women who had also been abducted previously the day before. The other man took hold of Jarvan and Caitlyn's arms putting hand cuffs on them. The man then removed all of their weapons.

"You won't get away with this!" yelled Caitlyn as she struggled with the man.

"I think we will" laughed the man.

The man threw Jarvan and Caitlyn into the cage with the other prisoners.

"See you in the morning" said the man as he walked off.

Caitlyn's mouth opened and Jarvan knew he was in for lecture.

"How come you didn't tell you were the prince of Demacia?!" Caitlyn stated angrily as she gave Jarvan the look of death.

"You know you shouldn't look at the prince of Demacia that way, you might get yourself killed" stated Jarvan sarcastically.

Caitlyn turned away from Jarvan with her arms crossed.

"I understand your anger, however you must understand it was for the safety of me and the kingdom" Jarvan said sounding concerned.

"Well that turned out so well didn't it!" yelled Caitlyn as she moved away and lied on the floor, "I'm going to sleep"

The other prisoners just stared, Jarvan felt embarrassed and he too lied on the ground and tried to get some rest.

The night passed when Jarvan and Caitlyn awoke they could see the ground moving. They looked up to see two men on horses; the rope attached to the cage was attached to the horses.

"I guess we're on our way to Noxus" said Jarvan looking towards Caitlyn.

Caitlyn didn't reply; she instead turned to the prisoners talking to them.

"We had originally planned to rescue you but that didn't go to plan, I am so sorry" Caitlyn implied with disappointment showing on her face.

The other prisoners saw this.

"It's okay, don't worry you tried your best" said one of the prisoners from the village, "I am grateful for your attempted".

A smile appeared on Caitlyn's face.

"Don't worry, I think I have an idea to rescue you" Caitlyn whispered to prisoner "I thank you for appreciation and believing in me" added Caitlyn

She then stood grabbing onto the bars of the cage trying to keep her balance as the cage moved about. She began to speak.

"Hey dumb face!" Caitlyn yelled, pointing at the man with the scar.

He noticed that she was pointing at him and immediately stopped the others. The cage stopped moving and Caitlyn removed her hands from the side of the cage.

"Yeah you fat face!" Caitlyn continued to call the man with scar names.

The man moved across to the cage, he looked extremely angry, which did nothing for his appearance.

"Shut up girl!" said the man.

However Caitlyn continued.

"What you idiot, are you going to cry, can't take the mean words" Caitlyn began to laugh.

"That's it girl, time to teach you a lesson" the man said as he opened up the cage.

He grabbed onto the cloth of Caitlyn's collar and began dragging her away from the cage. He threw her to the ground; however she quickly rose to face the man.

"Now I'm going to show you prisoners what happens if you speak against me" The man began to pull out a knife from his pocket

Before he got the chance to do that, Caitlyn kicked him in the croch, sending him to the ground. Jarvan rushed to her aid, kicking him in the head to ensure he stayed on the ground. The man's expressionless face told Jarvan and Caitlyn that he was unconscious. Caitlyn looked around to see the other men gripping their axes ready to attack. Caitlyn pulled out the axe from the man's holster, handing it to Jarvan. The man began charging towards them; Jarvan however was prepared and instantly went to engage his first target. Caitlyn began running towards one of the horses as she could see a knife attached to holster it carried. When she turned around she was shocked to notice the other men lying on the ground she looked up to see a man, he had long black hair and carried a long spear. She looked over to Jarvan, who was sitting on the ground, his eyes looking to the ground.

"Who are you?" Caitlyn asked the man, keeping her distance.

"That's what I want to ask you" the man replied as her moved into an offensive stance.

Jarvan noticed this and instantly began running towards Caitlyn. He ran in front of Caitlyn and turned to face the man.

"It's okay, she is a friend of mine" stated Jarvan as he turned to Caitlyn, "Don't worry he is only here to help, Caitlyn meet Xin Zhao", he then turned to Xin Zhao. "Xin Zhao meet Caitlyn".

Caitlyn drew out her hand, in order shake Xin Zhao's hand he was cautious but out of respect, agreed and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you Caitlyn" stated Xin Zhao with a smile.

"Nice to meet you too" answered Caitlyn as she too smiled.

"I'm glad you two are getting along" said Jarvan as he turned to the prisoners.

"We'll take care of them" Jarvan pointed to the men that lay on the ground, "You should return home now".

The prisoners thanked them and went on their way. Xin Zhao turned to Jarvan.

"The King is not impressed with your actions, Jarvan Lightshield the Forth" he stated, he then pointed towards the direction of where The City of Demacia was, "We should return now".

"I guess so, I don't want to make him any angrier then he already is" said Jarvan.

Jarvan then turned to Caitlyn.

"Are you coming back to Demacia with us?" he asked.

Caitlyn stood there lost in thought for a bit and then answered him.

"No, I have to return to Piltover, I have criminals that have go and rot in jail, in my own city, so it's for the best" Caitlyn answered and then followed with her departing words, "Bye guys, nice meeting you" Caitlyn began walking.

"Bye" responded Jarvan.

"Goodbye" added Xin Zhao, he then looked to Jarvan, "We should go".

Jarvan turned to Xin Zhao and nodded.

"Agreed"

Jarvan and Xin Zhao began walking back towards the city; Jarvan knew he was in trouble when they returned.

End Adventure 6


End file.
